Conventionally, in a work machine such as a mobile crane, a remote operation device has been devised that operates the work machine from the outside of an operator's cab.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an operation device configured such that control by an auxiliary operation panel is possible only in a case where an overload prevention device is set in a jib extending/storing mode, and a controllable range is limited to a range in which crane operation necessary for jib extending/storing is performed.